trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dobrymisiu The Killer
ROZDZIAŁ 1: DZIWNY SEN Był to kolejny, typowy poniedziałek , gdy wstałem rano z łóżka. Wszystko było codzienne i normalne, lecz nigdy jeszcze nie miałem tak przerażającego snu. Cały koszmar toczył się szybko i niezrozumiale, leżałem w łóżku i jak co noc czytałem "Papierowe Miasto", aż nagle niespodziewanie spod mego łóżka wyskoczył pies w kolorze brązowo-gównianym z czarnymi okularami przypominającymi bazgroły z painta. Przestraszyłem się, przez chwilę patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, wreszcie ON zdobył się na odwagę i wyszeptał dziwne zdanie, którego nie dosłyszałem. Jednego się dowiedziałem, było to pewne - Lego Ninjago wyjdzie w 2017 roku. ROZDZIAŁ 2: NAJGORSZY DZIEŃ MEGO ŻYCIA Obudziłem się cały spocony, obok mnie leżała tylko mała i poszarpana samoprzylepna karteczka z napisem "BYŁEM TU", podpisana dziwnym pseudonimem "Dobrymisiu". Starałem się jak najszybciej zapomnieć o całej sprawie, lecz me myśli nie dawały mi spokoju. Ubrałem się, wzięłem poranną toaletę, zjadłem śniadanie i ruszyłem na przystanek. Gdy autobus już podjechał wsiadłem do niego prędko i zająłem samotne miejsca z tyłu. Moja droga do szkoły jest dość długa, więc postanowiłem, że nic nie stanie się, gdy sporządzę sobie krótką drzemkę. ROZDZIAŁ 3: HISTORIA SIĘ ROZWIJA Gdy zasnąłem, znów miałem podobny sen. Tym razem od razu przed oczami ukazał mi się namalowany w pejncie pies. Udało mi się usłyszeć jego słowa, była to pewna informacja. Nie pamiętam dokładnie całej, lecz wiem, że była o złym wymiarze antyrealizmu. Obudziła mnie dopiero opiekunka autobusu. zauważyła, że kursy się skończyły, a ja dalej śpię na tylnich siedzeniach. Postanowiła podwieźć mnie swoim Mercedesikiem pod budynek szkoły. Przejeżdżając rynkiem Krakowa zauważyłem czyjś pogrzeb. Zauważyłem napis "Będziemy o tobie pamiętać, Tadeuszu". Tadeusz Muzyk... Coś mówiło mi to imię, lecz nie mogłem skojarzyć co miało znaczyć. Wiedziałem jedno - to będzie jeden z gorszych dni mego życia. ROZDZIAŁ 4: WAGARY Gdy byłem już pod szkołą, policjant zapytał mnie, czy wiem coś o spisku Muzyka z "Dobrymmisiem". Wahałem się, czy nie zdradzić mu prawdy - mógłby mi naprawdę pomóc w tej sytuacji, lecz postanowiłem, że nie zrobię tego, ponieważ mój sen jest głupi i nieprawdopodobny. Stróż zauważył, że coś kryję, ale nie dał po sobie oznak podejrzeń i pozwolił mi odejść. Uff - westchnąłem - było blisko! Wchodząc do budynku szkoły zastałem puste korytarze - trwała już 3 lekcja. Postanowiłem skryć się w szatni i poczekać do przerwy. Niestety, w szatni przebywała akurat sprzątaczka. Zauważyła mnie i zapytała, dlaczego nie jestem na lekcjach. Postanowiłem skłamać że kur**sko napie**ala mi ząb i byłem u dentysty, ale nie chciała mi uwierzyć. Kazała pójść na moją obecną lekcję i wszystko wytłumaczyć. Tu rozpoczyna się problem - mamy teraz lekcję przyrody z dyrektorką! Byłem w ogromnym zakłopotaniu, całkowicie zamknięty w błędnym kole wstydu i strachu. ROZDZIAŁ 5: NAPAŚĆ Postanowiłem po cichu wyjść z budynku szkoły i pójść do parku na wagary, aby przemyśleć tą całą sprawę. Wychodząc przez drzwi główne poczułem jak ktoś mocno łapie mnie za szyję. Nieznajomy mi wcześniej mężczyzna próbował mnie poddusić, lecz ja krzyczałem o pomoc, niestety - nikt mnie nie usłyszał. Zakrył mi usta dłonią w czarnych, skórzanych rękawiczkach (Z tego co wiem, w takich rękawicach nie ukazujemy swoich odcisków palców. Och, lata oglądania "CSI: Kryminalne zagadki") i przygwoździł do ściany. Nie miałem pojęcia, czego może ode mnie chcieć, ale domyśliłem się, że może to mieć jakiś związek z wizytorem moich snów. Wyciągnął strzykawkę z syryniadą i próbował wbić mi ją w rękę. Szarpałem się mocno, przez co przez przypadek rozciął mi żyły. Jedyne co widziałem po incydencie, to uciekający napastnik i biegnący mi z pomocą pielęgniarz szkolny... ROZDZIAŁ 6: EFEKT SYRYNIADY Znów śnił mi się ten piekielny koszmar! Tym razem JEB JEB JEB MLG 420!!! SMOŁK ŁID EVRYDEJ!... przepraszam, to po tej syryniadzie, nadal działa... Ale wracając do tematu - Tym razem zobaczyłem również wielki mur, w którym wydrapany był napis "BYŁEM TU, W TYM DRUGIM WYMIARZE", podpisany oczywiście dziwną ksywką "Dobrymisiu". Gdy obudziłem się z tego snu, widziałem biel, dużo bieli. Oraz trochę czerwieni - to była moja krew w kroplówce. Tak, byłem w szpitalu. Na ręce miałem wielkie rozcięcie, a mój krwotok wciąż nie ustąpywał. Dziwną rzeczą było to, że zauważyłem w ranie mały, metalowy element, ale pomyślałem, że to może coś związanego z zabiegiem zszywania ręki, który miał odbyć się już za chwilę. Jak to zwykle czytałem moje "Papierowe Miasto" - w zasadzie, to byłem już na końcu tej książki, na fragmencie, gdzie dowiadujemy się o istnieniu 'drugiego wymiaru'. Podczas zszywania ręki lekarze nie zwracali uwagi na odłamek metalu, być może nawet go nie zauważyli. Trochę bolało, ale przecierpiałem zabieg i przewieźli mnie ponownie na salę chorych. Właśnie kończyłem czytać moją książkę, a na salę wszedli moi znajomi z klasy. Zapytali jak się czuję i czy nie chciałbym zagrać razem z nimi w "TransForMice". Nie miałem oczywiście pojęcia co to za gra, ale ich opowiadania brzmiały zachęcająco. ROZDZIAŁ 7: TRANSFORMICE Wpisałem w google frazę "Transformice", od razu wyskoczyła mi strona z poszukiwaną grą. Odpaliłem ją jako "souris", czyli gracz początkujący, bez konta. Uczyłem się grać, ludzie nie zawsze byli dla mnie mili, ale zauważyłem, że to z powodu mojego niedouczenia silnika i fizyki z gry. Gdy ogarniałem już skakanie po ścianach na mój serwer wbił gracz o nicku "Dobrymisiu". Przeraziłem się strasznie, ponieważ skojarzyłem, że jego nick jest identyczny do pseudonimu postaci osranego gunwem psa w okularach przeciwsłonecznych z moich jav i koszmarów. Zachowywał się dosyć normalnie, miał wysoki poziom doświadczenia, ale lamił gorzej ode mnie. Powiedział na czacie, że przeprasza, bo ma 9 lat i nie potrafi w to grać. Pomyślałem, że to nie może być ta sama osoba - ten gościu z gry widocznie jest człowiekiem i na dodatek dosyć młodym. Zrozumiałem wreszcie, że to gra dla dzieci i młodzieży, ale nadal nie dawał mi spokoju ten nick. Zbliżał się wieczór, więc wyłączyłem komputer i poszedłem spać jakby nigdy nic. ROZDZIAŁ 8: SPOKOJNY DZIEŃ Tej nocy na szczęście nie miałem żadnego snu - ale czy na pewno "na szczęście"? W sumie, chciałem dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej w tej sprawie, ale dalej byłem przerażony całą tą sytuacją. Postanowiłem pójść do szkoły z buta, tak raczej będzie dość niebezpiecznie, bo nie wiadomo, czy ten facet znów mnie nie napadnie, ale przynajmniej nie zasnę. Spokojnie wszedłem do szkoły i poszedłem w stronę naszej klasy, gdzie czekali na mnie koledzy. Zapytałem ich jak mogę pisać na czacie i kilka różnych porad odnośnie ogólnie gry. Wytłumaczyli mi podstawowe elementy gry i poduczyli fizyki oraz możliwości, za co byłem im wdzięczny. Lekcje minęły mi dosyć szybko u luźno, ruszyłem w drogę powrotną do domu. Tym razem byłem ostrożniejszy, ale i spokojniejszy. Nie spodziewałem się drugiej napaści - i rzeczywiście - doszedłem spokojnie pod mój blok. W sumie to nadal nie mam pojęcia dlaczego zostałem napadnięty, ale nie przejmowałem się tym za bardzo, powróciłem do gry w TFM i założyłem konto pod nickiem "Jaccku". ROZDZIAŁ 9: TADEUSZMISIU I DOBRYMUZYK Nie mam po co opowiadać wam całej historii przez te kilka dni, więc przejdę od razu do dnia, w którym wbiłem wymagany do pisania na kafejce 20 poziom. Nikt mnie wtedy jeszcze nie znał, a ludzie w tej grze są często niemili, więc wolałem się jeszcze nie udzielać. Czytając tematy ludzi i przegrzebując cafe znalazłem temat "Dobregomisia". Jego nazwa brzmiała "EJ WIECIE CO?", lekko zniechęcony TYM JEB**YM CAPSLOCKIEM postanowiłem wejść w temat i przeczytać o co chodzi. Znów widziałem informacje o tym, że film o Lego Ninjago wyjdzie w 2017 roku. Zrozumiałem, że to nie może być przypadek, to samo słyszałem w mym śnie! Cała ta sytuacja wprawiła mnie w gęsią skórkę, bałem się nawet iść spać, nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Postanowiłem wejść na forum i poczytać o śmierci Tadeusza Muzyka... niestety, to gówno jest tak nudne, że zasnąłem w pierwszym podpunkcie. ROZDZIAŁ 10: ROZWIĄZANIE HISTORII Jedyne, co przyśniło mi się tego wieczora, to lewitujący w powietrzu płaszcz (całkowicie taki, jak strój napastnika!) oraz szepty "Aj em Muzyk, Tadeusz Muzyk. Wstrząśnięty, nie mieszany poproszę". Koleś zdecydowanie naoglądał się za dużo Bonda X'D *Czy dni i noce puśniej* JAKI JA BYŁEM GŁUPI! Przecież ten sen był oznaką, że Muzyk żyje! To on mnie napadł, to on wstrzyknął we mnie te dragi, przecież dopiero co był jego pogrzeb! Bałem się ruszyć z miejsca, siedziałem rano na łóżku oparty o ścianę, owinięty kocem z ciarami jak nigdy... Postanowiłem zalogować się do transformice i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o misiu. *Godzine puśniej* Znalazłem informacje, że Dobrymisiu ma swoją złą formę - Złegomisia, który występuje w oddzielnym wymiarze... Miałem sen o drugim wymiarze, to wszystko łączy się w jedną wielką całość! Spotkam się z nim w nocy i wszystko raz a dobrze zakończymy! ROZDZIAŁ 11: ŚWIATOWY DZIEŃ ZNIECIERPLIWIENIA Jak zwykle, poszedłem do szkoły, nie działo się tam nic ciekawego. Opowiedziałem o wszystkim kolegom z klasy, ale oczywiście nie chcieli mi wierzyć. Wyśmiali mnie i odrzucili. Jeszcze się przekonają, w końcu ich również może zaatakować nocna fala hejtu i DYSŁORTUGRAFI naszego władcy - Dobregomisia! Miałem lekkie problemy na lekcjach, bo oczywiście zaciekawiony byłem tylko jednym i nie zwracałem uwagi na nauczyciela. Czekałem z niecierpliwością kiedy wreszcie wszystko się skończy, pójdę do domu i przeżyję niesamowitą przygodę. Czekając na noc, zalogowałem się na TFM i zacząłem grać dla funu. Gdy zbliżał się już wieczór, wyłączyłem komputer i położyłem się w łóżku. Leżałem, na siłę robiłem wszystko, żeby tylko nie zasnąć. I rzeczywiście - Udało mi się! ROZDZIAŁ 12: FINAL FIGHT! Przed moimi oczami okazał się sam w sobie Tadeusz Muzyk i powiedział tylko "ŻEGNAJ", po czym rozprysnął się kawałkami szkła. Zdążyłem na szczęście przykryć się kołdrą, ale oberwałem w skroń - było blisko, ale ważne, że oko jest całe! Wreszcie pojawił się sam Dobrymisiu i zapytał, czy gram w Moje Stracone Pieniądze. Ten tekst był tak bolesny w uszy, że mocno osłabłem, ale nie poddałem się. W końcu, jak to mówią fani konsol Nintendo - "Wii Are The Champions"! Wyciągnęłem ołówek i zadźgałem mego wroga. Okazało się, że jego głowa jest pusta! Przyszedł czas na drugi wymiar. Usłyszałem cichy szept, przypominający mi tekst z pewnej gry - "DYSYS NOT MAJ FAJNAL FORM!", po czym zjawił się przede mną ZŁYMISIU (Zwany Dobrymmuzykiem albo Tadeuszemmisiem, jak kto woli) i wypowiedział piekielne słowa: "NOC HAKERUF ROSPOCZENTA ZGINIESZ KU*WO HAKER BONZO I TADEŁUSZ CIE ZHAKUJOM!". Przeraziłem się niezmiernie, były to słowa straszne... załamałem się i zapadłem w depresję, z idiotyzmem nie wygrasz. KONIEC. Wiem, że głupie i słabe, ale obiecywałem, że zrobię tą pastę. Dzięki wszystkim za miłe słowa i zachęcenia do dalszej pracy, mam nadzieję że się podobało :) Musicie przyznać - może jest to nieuwierzalnie głupie, ale morał ma :) Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę!